Roomates and Promises
by sunnyfunnychoc
Summary: 10 years ago, a boy and I promised to become great singers. But then he broke my heart and I hated boys ever since. That is why I transferred to Vocaloid Girls High School, a famous boarding school. There, I will become a singer and become what I want to be, a singer. My roomate is Kaiko, she is nice, talented and pretty, but...she just had to be what I hated... a boy...
1. Moving To A New School

**Thank you, please read this and give feedbacks.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

I entered the school gates. There were so many new faces.

Too many faces.

I felt sick with apprehension. My stomach lurched inside of me. It sucked being a newbie in such a famous school – Vocaloid Girls High School.

It was a boarding school and well known for it's music related education it provided. I came here, following my dream as a singer.

I always wanted to be one ever since a boy gave me something very special. It was the beauty of music. He handed me a song that he wrote himself. When I first heard him attempt to sing it, I fell in love with the melody. I still have the music sheet. It was in my luggage.

But the thing was…

I forgot that boy's face.

It happened long time ago when I was 7. I was crying alone in the playground because my mother and father were planning to divorce. I ran away from home, weeping my heart out while sitting on a seesaw.

That was when he appeared.

With his silly idea of making funny faces, he tried to cheer me up. It did not work. He then took out a piece of paper from his pockets. He smoothed the crinkly parts out and handed it to me. I remembered myself frowning at him. He only shrugged and started singing the song. During that moment, my whole world lit up with bright and vivid colours.

Every day we met up in that playground. I would sit on the seesaw and hear him sing. His voice was beautiful. We promised each other that we would both become great singers. He was my first love.

One day, he planned to take me to theme park and ride on the Ferris wheel. He made a promise and I was thrilled. I decided to confess to him while riding it. This was a great opportunity for me - a romantic sunset, a quiet and private place. It was the best place to confess in the Ferris Wheel.

On the day he promised to take me to ride on it, I sat on the seesaw and waited. Excitement and apprehension buzzed in me. I wore the cutest dress in my wardrobe and had my teal hair down. The dress appeared pink with pretty red flowers on the bottom of it. The length reached up to my knees. I played on the seesaw and glanced around for him. Half an hour went by….. And then another…. I waited until the sky turned dark.

But he didn't come…

The next day, I waited in the same playground again, hoping he would come, apologise and explain the reason why he did not show up. But he never did come. I never saw him again.

It broke my heart. He just left without any warning. Without telling me the reason. Betrayal dug deep into my chest. It left a wound that never healed. Though... the worse part was yet to come. On the day I gave up trying to meet 'him', my father left me. I remembered the expression my mother wore on her face when he carried his belongings through the door. It was filled with pain - so much pain that it haunted in my dreams for 7 days and 7 nights. He didn't show any hesitation, no pity. He walked away without a single word.

I didn't really hate him then. I thought it was because I did not show him enough respect or attention. I thought it was my fault that he abandoned us. But that wasn't the case. After I learnt that he went away for another women, my heart was ripped to shreds like a lion tearing its prey apart. The whole world darkened around me. Hatred began to build inside. It was all directed at boys. That 'boy' left... and then my father. They all selfishly went away and never considered other people's feelings.

I will never forgive them. That is the reason why I, Miku Hatsune, _**hate **_boys. I enrolled to an all-girl school to avoid them. I will also follow my dream as a singer, regardless of the reason why I wanted to become one was due to the 'boy'.

I poked my head around the corridors. I grumbled and studied the map of the school. It was completely hopeless. The map only had rectangles and circles. How could they even call that a map?!

I scratched my head, passing by rows and rows of lockers. I continued walking until I came across a door with a metal plate hanging on it saying 'Student Council Room'. My eyes lit up. This was exactly where I could get some help.

I knocked on it.

"Come in." A voice called through the door.

I twisted the knob and poked my head in. "Hello, um… I am a new transferred student and I am lost."

"Oh, you must be the new girl Miku?" It was a pink hair girl who was speaking. She had hair up to her waist and long eyelashes. She was pretty, yet… she looked strict. "Welcome to Vocaloid Girls High, I am Luka, the student leader."

"Hi, do you know where my dorm is?" I asked shyly.

"I'll show it to you." Luka jerked her head forward as she walked through the door. "This way."

"Thanks." I hurried beside her. "This school is huge. There is so many classes and buildings."

"Well it is a boarding school after all. Now according to my list," Luka glanced down at the paper attached to the clipboard in her hands, "your room is in 803. Hm, you're quite lucky… you're sharing it with Kaiko."

I stopped in the middle of my step and gasped, "Wait… you mean _the_ Kaiko? Kaiko Shion?! Is she the girl who won the national singing competition last year? She goes to this school?"

Luka nodded in respect. "Yes, she is quite an amazing person. She is kind, pretty and talented. It's good to have a role model like her to be in our school."

"Seriously? This is awesome! I'm sharing a room with my idol!" My eyes shone with excitement. This was perfect! This was like a dream come true! Kaiko Shion was the youngest singer to have won the national singing competition. I would give anything up to shake her hand. But to be able to share a room with her... even words could not describe how I felt then.

A small smile spread on Luka's face. "Do you want me to show you around the school first, and then lead you to your dorm?"

I nodded ecstatically. "Yes, that would be great!"

* * *

We often stopped in our paths and laughed. Luka was nice. She and I both seem to enjoy each other's company. The school was humongous. There was a 50m swimming pool and three diving boards beside it. There was a huge indoor basketball court and theatre where a musical was held every year. There was also a outdoor football oval that nearly covered half the school.

Luka laughed at my reaction. "Close your mouth before a fly enters it."

I clamped my mouth shut and rubbed my jaw. "It is my first time seeing such a fancy school."

"Well, you'll get used to it. Come on, school starts tomorrow. We should rest early. Lets go to the campuses."

After she showed me around, we came to a stop in front of a door. It was my room.

"Here are the key for the room. Remember to lock the room after you leave your room and before you go to sleep." Luka dropped a small silver key in my hands and waved. "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow Miku. We're in the same class."

"Alright, thank you Luka!" I shouted out loud as she turns her heels. "Can I hang out with you tomorrow?"

She stopped in her steps before she turned around again. "Sure, cannot wait."

I smiled as she leaves.

This was great. I made a new friend. I wonder how school will be like.

I returned my gaze back at the door. How am I suppose to act in front of my idol? I hesitantly inserted the key into the key hole and gave it a small twist. Once I heard a small 'click', I turned the door knob. Quietly sneaking inside, I nudged the door shut. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

There was no one in there.

The room was tidy. There were two clean beds separated by a lampost in the far corner and two white closets. The ceiling and walls were painted in white that matched well with the furnitures. A creamy milky-coloured bookshelf stuffed with a range of different books sat in an empty corner while and a door stood there on my right that probably lead to the bathroom.

I jumped onto one of the beds, hugging the pillow to my chest. I could not wait to meet Kaiko – the famous Kaiko. Pretty, kind, and talented, it was a dream come true to be able to meet her.

I lounged on the bed before I grew bored and began unpacking my things. I hung my clothes into an empty closet and shoved my luggage under the bed. I took out my tooth brush and toiletries, heading towards the bathroom door—

And it swung open…

A short blue haired person exited the bathroom half naked. I froze in my spot, my eyes wide with shock.

It was a boy. His hair was wet from the shower and chest bare, exposing his skin. His waist down was covered with a towel. He was as shocked as me when he saw me standing there.

"Y-y-you…" He stuttered, his deep blue eyes pierced mine.

"Y-y-you…" I was lost of words. What is a boy doing here?! It's an-all girl school! Did he sneak in to peek at girls in the bathroom? This doesn't make sense at all! What on earth is going on?

I studied his face a little closer. He seemed so familiar, where have I seen him before? In the streets? no... In a shop? Urk, doesn't sound like me. I don't like shopping for anything except food. Hm... wait... what about on TV...

A light bulb suddenly lit up above my head.

"Y-your Kaiko? Kaiko's a boy?"

* * *

**Please R&R thank you! :D**


	2. Reason Behind Action

**A/N: Chapter 2, I don't know what title to give it, so I just wrote chapter 2. HEHEHEHE. Oh and I made a redo of the chapter, the old version was quite bad and did not really make sense. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I refused to believe it. I refused to believe what I was seeing. Yet the truth was just in front of me.

Kaiko was supposed to be a girl. _**Not**_ a boy. I repeat. _**Not a boy!**_

My idol – the person I aimed to become and achieve what she… no, I should be saying _he _achieved was actually a boy.

The image I had in my head of Kaiko shattered into little pieces that very instant. The world seemed to have stopped. My head spun with a million excuses to why this boy looked like Kaiko; could he be her brother or a twin? Could h-he have disguised himself as her so he could peek when girls shower? Maybe he loved Kaiko so much that he had plastic surgery so he could see her face every day.

No wait… that's highly unlikely to happen. Ah! There must be an explanation! He can't possibly be Kaiko Shion! He just can't!

I glared at him. "Who are you?" I raised my voice. "What are you doing here? This is an all-girl school. Boys are –"

He rushed over to me and pushed me down to the ground. He fell on top of me, his legs pressed against my legs. I let out a short scream. He immediately used one of his hands to cover my mouth, while the other hand pinned both my arms to one side on the ground. Water from the shower he just had trickled down his body and slowly dripped on my clothes.

I struggled and squirmed, but he was way stronger. The more I fought, the harder he gripped onto me.

Fear overwhelmed me. I was being touched by a boy. A half-naked boy! This was sexual harassment! Oh sugar honey ice tea, I just transferred to this school and bang! Here I was, already being hit on by a guy.

A knock drew our attention. "Kaiko, is everything alright in there?" a sweet voice shouted from the other end of the bedroom door. "I swore I heard a scream."

"It's nothing Gumi!" His voice came out high and cheerful – just like a girl.

"Are you sure?" she called out.

"Yes," he chirped.

I wanted to break free from his grasp. I wanted to scream for help. This guy was not Kaiko! This was an imposter! An imposter!

I struggled once more. He glared at me and I froze.

"Oh alright, anyway, dinner is starting at 8, I'm telling you this since you somehow always come late and the food gets cold."

"Thanks Gumi! I'll be ready in a second," he sang.

He waited until the footsteps grew softer and softer. Once he was convinced that Gumi had left, he stared me. He looked like a girl. It was extremely convincing. But that doesn't hide the fact about the flat chest.

"Who are you? How did you enter this room without a key?" His voice changed completely. It was now low and deep like rich dark chocolate. "Did you climb through from the window?"

"Mmmhmfif," I was meant to say 'release me', but the words came out incomprehensible.

"If you promise to be quiet and not scream, I'll release you." His breath brushed on my face. It smelled of pepper mint ice cream.

"Mmmfffpphhmn," My eyebrows creased into thin slits. "Mmmmfdmmmmf"

A sigh escaped his mouth. "Oh man, why did someone like you find out my secret, now what am I supposed to do?"

"Mmmmffodm,"

He frowned. "Promise that you won't yell when I let you go?"

I muffled some more. He rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." His grip loosened. "But if you dare scream, I'll seriously make things awkward, even though I will find no pleasure doing so with someone that has…" His sea blue eyes flickered up and down, "wait… is that a chest smaller than a B-cup?"

A muscle jumped in my jaw. I tried to kick him. He only pinned down my legs.

"And no kicking or punching either," he added.

He jumped off me and I bolted to the furthest corner away from him. I shuddered and wiped my mouth roughly to get his hand germs off me.

He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "Hey klutz, I don't think I've seen you here before. Who are you?"

I stood up and put my hands to my hips. "I should be asking you the same thing. Boys aren't supposed to be here. It's an _all-girl_ school."

"Hey, I'm a girl who has a flat chest. It's insulting for someone to think that I'm a boy." He suddenly changed to the voice that he used with the girl called Gumi.

I pointed a finger at him and my arms trembled. "E-even though you have a girly face, it still has parts that look like a boy! Also, the chest excuse does not the hide the fact that you just talked with a deep voice."

He snorted, "What happens if I just have problems with my voice box?"

"Well you wrap a towel around your waist which means you're a boy."

"Maybe I have a habit of doing so."

A deep growl rumbled in my throat. "Fine then, we'll see by taking that towel off and –"

"Dude, what's wrong with you?! Are you a pervert?!" he interrupted my sentence and snapped at me.

I flinched back a little.

Just a little.

"You're definitely a boy, and I'm going to take you to the principal for intruding into our school as an uninvited guest."

He stared at me with disbelief. "Seriously, are you the police or something?"

"I am Miku Hatsune. What happened to Kaiko Shion?" I stomped towards him and stopped when we were a metre apart. "Why does she look like you?"

He smacked his head and let out an exaggerated sigh. "You must be the newbie that will be sharing a cabin with me." His voice was deep and rich again. "Darn, I should have been more careful. Looks like I have no choice but to tell you the truth then." He cursed under his breath.

"What truth?" I tilted my head in confusion.

He looked past me. "I'll tell you once I get changed, and properly."

* * *

"So are you saying that you are Kaiko. Your real name is Kaito and to follow your dream as a singer, you disguised yourself as a girl to come to this school?" I squeezed the pillow tightly as I sat on my bed.

Kaito rolled over his bed. His stylish pink t-shirt that had 'Kiss me' printed on it rolled up slightly and he stared at me with boredom. "Yeah."

"But why risk of having your identity exposed when you can just attend other school that can provide you great education?" I watched him carefully, making sure there is as much distance between him and me as possible.

His eyes narrowed. "You sound like you want me out."

I did want him out. Boys were not allowed here.

"I didn't say that." I averted my eyes. "I just don't understand why you would risk something like this."

He sat up, cross- legged. "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded.

A sigh escaped his lips. He snapped his head up to level his face with mine. "I want to become a fantastic singer who can move people's hearts. I will follow any path that can help me accomplish my dream, even if it puts everything I have in danger. I have always wanted to become one ever since I was little. I will stop at nothing to reach my goal." His gaze pierced straight through me, flooding me with the ambitions that were contained in him. "I _will achieve _my goal."

I stroked my chin with my fingers. I couldn't speak. He continued to stare. I have never met anyone who wanted to become a singer so much. It was as if he was a replica of me. He had the same passion in singing... no... his feelings for it were much stronger than mine. There was so much ambition, so much strong desire to become one. It completely shocked me. Though... to think that his dream will be crushed and burned down when I tell his secret to the principal sent chills down my spine. I had no right to destroy his dream. I had no right to prevent other people from achieving what they want. Even though I hated boys, I still had no right to do something like that.

I suppose I could help him keep his identity a secret.

I thrust the pillow in his face. He glared at me and threw it back. "What the hell was that for?!"

I caught it by one hand and snorted, "That was to tell you that I have agreed to keep this a secret if you leave me alone, don't talk to me at school and don't touch me."

"Who would want to touch and talk to you?" He raised an eyebrow.

I eyed him and pointed out, "Like the time when you pinned me down on the floor."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, deal."

My eyes slightly softened when he turned over to the other side of the bed and mumbled something under his breath. I sighed quietly. The Kaiko that I knew on TV had died in my heart. She was supposed to be kind. This person in front of me was the complete opposite – he was rude and ill-mannered, not to mention that he was boy. I began to understand why adults told me to never trust people straight away, especially if they have appeared in TV.

Kaito glanced up at the clock on the wall and he jerked up. "Holy cow! We're late for dinner! It will be your fault if we miss out the dessert!" he scowled and rushed out the room.

I followed after him and locked the door behind me. "Wait for me! I forgot where the dining hall is!" I hurried after him.

He tossed his head. "Didn't you say that there shouldn't be any interaction between us?"

"Just this once, and it'll never happen again."

Kaito placed his hands on his hips and let out an exhausted breath. "Alright, but that means I can have your dessert. There is no way I'll miss out the ice cream, even for the whole world."

Something lit up in me. It was triumph. "Don't worry, I was the fastest girl in my previous school. We won't be late."

He shook his head slowly. "I just hope so..."

"I'll show it to you then if you don't believe me!" I puffed up my cheeks.

He nodded. "Prove it then. Let's see if you can beat me in running."

I gritted my teeth. "Alright, bring it on!"

He held up 5 five fingers and began to do a count down. I waited eagerly for the last finger to drop down. When it did, I rushed past him. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The wind slapped my cheeks, the night air stinging my cheeks. My ponytails flew back behind me and I wondered how far I was from him. Perhaps I should slow down to give him a chance. After all, it would be interesting if I could see his annoyed expression when he ran.

The mere thought brought pleasure in it. It distracted me a lot to make me not realise that a figure whipped past me. I couldn't believe it. It was him, Kaito. He was actually running faster than me. He turned his head around and poked his tongue at me. I snapped. Forcing my legs to move faster, I aimed to surpass him.

He made faces at me. "Hurry up and don't make me late, B-cup!"

I didn't know why but I was not exactly annoyed. In those circumstances, I would normally be as mad as a bull if a boy ever yelled out my chest size. It was weird how I actually wanted to call him names as well.

"Wait up," I shouted out, "wait, cross-dressing boy!"

* * *

**A/N: Yah~ finished chapter 2~ please do read and review!**


	3. New Nickname

**Author's note: hi everybody! sorry for not updating lately. To make up, i'll post 2 chapters today! chapter 3 and 4! so i hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

That arrogant smile, those piercing blue eyes, and silky calm hair which all belonged to him, I hated them all. I wanted to knock off the expression on his face when we arrived in front of the dining hall.

"Was it me, or did someone who's name starts with 'M' and ended with 'U' tell me she would definitely beat me in running?" Kaito tapped his chin.

I gritted my teeth. "You probably imagined it."

"Oh really?" he mused out. "Maybe I should visit the doctor to have my ear checked up."

"And while you're at that, you should tell them to check up your attitude." I pointed a finger at his chest. "It needs some serious curing to do."

"I think you're the one with issues. And when I mean _issues, _I mean _really big_ issues." He pushed my hand down. "I should bring you with me to the doctor to examine what's wrong with your personality and hair."

My left eyelid twitched. He continued, "I mean, who ties their hair into two pigtails that stick out from both sides of your head like branch sticks?"

I clenched my hand into a ball of fist. "Well excuse me for being like the way I am, but you should know that we are currently in the anime world. So it's not so shocking for me to have my hair like this, Kaito-senpai –"

"It's _Kaiko_," he enunciated the word distinctively, "and don't call me senpai, we're at the same age. It feels kind of wrong for someone like you with two sticks protruding out of your head to have that word coming out of your mouth."

Veins threatened to burst. Annoyance started to boil up. "Well, I might look like that. But it's not as bad as _somebody _cross dressing and harassing a girl who he just met!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "A girl? Where? Do you mean you?" He snorted. "Oh please, you're not a girl my eyes. You have a chest that barely reaches a B-cup."

The temptation to beat the brain out of him was so strong that I had to pinch myself to gain control. "Kaiko, aren't you scared that I'll tell your secret if you continue to aggravate me?"

He blinked blankly. Then he shrugged. "I don't really need to worry about that."

"Why?" I asked.

He smirked. "Even if you tell, no one's going to believe you. They'll think you're insane. After all, I look and sing like a girl."

Oh right. No one was going to believe a transferred student. Why would they? Kaito seemed like a girl in every aspect – her voice, her looks, and her behaviour when he released her from the ground. She was extremely feminie, even more feminine than I could ever be.

"I see, that's the only reason huh?"

He paused for a moment. Then he shrugged once more. "I do have another reason, but it's not as significant as the main one."

"Let me guess, you'll harass me to stop me from talking." I rolled my eyes.

"No, that wasn't it, but nice idea anyway." He ran a hand through his blue hair. "The other reason is because…you don't seem like the type of girls who break promises."

Huh?

"What…" I said out loud. The negative feelings began to recede. "But I'm not going to say thanks for trusting me."

"You just did." He tilted his head.

I covered my mouth. "T-that was a mistake, I only said thanks because I wanted to tell you that I was not going to thank you!"

A small smile curved on his lips. "You just said it again, and twice in a sentence."

I stomped my foot and rustled my hair in frustration. How stupid of me to thank him? And not did I only do it once, but three times! I wanted to pull my tongue out and chop it into little pieces to stop myself from ever doing that again. I pulled on my pigtails and screamed inside my mind.

A rich chuckle snapped me out from my own world of rampaging. I looked up.

Kaito was laughing quietly.

I unconsciously held my breath. He hid the lower half of his face into the blue scarf he wore with the pink shirt. His shoulders quivered and his eyes seemed to shine with amusement.

"You know Miku… you're a funny girl." He grinned. I took a step back; getting caught off guard by his words. Why was he saying that—?

"You were just like a gorilla, stomping around and trying to rip your hair off." He smiled innocently.

…Gorilla?

I snapped, like an uncooked pasta stick cracked under the weight of an apple. All the negative feelings swirled back into me. They churned and were screaming to be released. I gritted my teeth. "Kaiko… you… you…"

"I should call you Gorilla girl from now on." He mused out. "I just love seeing your annoyed expression."

"Are you a sadist?" I yelled.

He lifted his shoulders. "I might be, after all, I do enjoy seeing people frustrated or in pain. It amuses me."

I jerked back. "Y-you have serious problems, do you know that?"

"Oh well…let's head into the dining hall for dinner, shall we, _Gorilla girl?_" He turned around, emphasising the stupid nickname he made up for me.

A muscle jumped in my jaw. "Call me Gorilla girl once more, and I'll call you a cross dresser."

"You already have," he enunciated, "_Gorilla girl_."

"You cross dresser… I'LL EAT YOUR ICE CREAM FOR REVENGE!" I roared.

He chuckled. It sent shivers down my spine. "Let's see you try. I don't think you'll want to be involved with me since I'm a _boy_."

"Ah… right… I'll take revenge someday." I muttered.

"I can't wait for that day," he said. "Let's go, Gorilla girl."

"Nah… I prefer to put some distance between me and you, cross dresser." I stood in my spot.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know…I can't wait for what happens tomorrow. I think my life will be more interesting."

"Can't wait as well, I think my life will be ruined by you. Well… that is… if you keep talking to me."

He grinned. "Well, we'll see about that. The future holds many surprises, Gorilla girl. You may never know what might happen tomorrow."

"I just hope that it will be good." I muttered.

"Hope isn't good… you'll have to pray to destiny."

I scratched my chin. "I wonder if it was destiny to get stuck with you."

He shrugged. "You're right; it might have been destiny for you to be stuck with me."

"I think I won't be liking my destiny." I murmured to myself as I watched Kaito entered the hall.


	4. New enemy

**Author's note: here is a new chapter! i want to thank everyone for supporting me! thx!**

* * *

I opened the door and stepped in the dining hall. I slacked my jaws as soon as I had a good look around.

Exotic white tables were placed in rows of 4 down to the other side of the room. Four sets of high classed chairs surrounded each one. Candles illuminated the room, hanging on ceilings and off walls like actual light bulbs. Classic music was played by an orchestra on stage. This was nothing like an ordinary boarding school dining hall. It was more of like five star hotels for celebrities to enjoy their dinner.

I anxiously took another step. Some girls dressed in elegant dresses glanced up and muttered within their little group. A wave of self-conscious hit me. Feeling quite left out due to my school uniform, my vision stayed on the glassy floor.

Luckily, the colour pink caught my attention. With the familiar hair and face, I knew it was Luka. She was sitting alone on the table furthest to the corner, wearing the same school uniform as me.

I rushed to her side. "Hi Luka, can I sit here?"

"Sure," she replied.

I settled down on the chair that was across hers.

She smiled warmly. "So are you getting used this school?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm slowly getting used to the fact that the dining hall is so luxurious and fancy."

She laughed. "Well, this place is sometimes used as a ball room that is held every year."

"Ball room?" My teal eyes widened.

She nodded. "The students here invite a boy to attend the ball with them. Everyone wears a formal dress and it's a special time for people to strengthen the bond between couples. For some girls, they think it's a great opportunity to steal boyfriends from others."

"Oh I see… do we have to attend the ball?" I asked.

"Well… yes. It's compulsory."

"Do we have to ask a boy to come with us?"

"Yes." Luka said.

My heart sank. I was not looking forward to that ball. "Was there a ball last year?"

She nodded. I perked up in interest. "Was Kaiko wearing a dress?"

"Yes."

I laughed inside. I wondered if he shaved his hairy leg when he went to attend the ball. It would be hilarious if he didn't. I'd pay a thousand to see him wearing it. "So did she look funny?"

"No, she was actually the most beautiful girl there." Luka admitted.

I banged my head against the table. Dang it! I forgot about the fact that he was attractive… in a girl's way. If I had remembered clearly, when he appeared in front of me half naked, his legs were bare and so smooth. Ugh… that wasn't fair.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked.

I sat up straight and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Anyway, who did you invite last year to the ball?"

Luka blushed deep red. She twiddled her with her fingers and steam puffed out of her ears. "W-well… h-he w-was t-tall… a-and h-he h-has a big b-brother –"

"What's his name?" I leaned forward.

"Ah… h-his n-name i-is…" She blushed even more. "T-this is so embarrassing!"

"Come on! Please tell me!" I grinned.

Luka stared down at the empty plate in front of her. "H-his name is Gakup–"

A loud clanging of class pierced through the room. Everyone looked up. A chubby bold man with a black suit hobbled up the small stairs to the stage. It took a while before he finally stood in front of the microphone and did his speech. He wore tinny round glasses and a large black beard grew from his chin. He looked kind of like Santa Claus, but with black beard and bold head.

"Hello students, I'm the principal of Vocaloid High School. Dinner shall start soon. But before that, I'll like to make some announcements." He looked down at something which I presumed was a note reminder. "A small school contest will be held in two weeks. Those who want to participate in it will need to sign up before the end of the week. The prize is yet to be determined. It can be a solo or a group performance. I encourage students to have a go," he announced. "Well enjoy dinner!"

With a snap of his stubby fingers, the entrance door burst open. Butlers with trolleys hurried through the room, walking to specific tables. A purple-haired guy who looked only a few years older than us greeted us.

"Good day, my ladies. I am Gakupo who will be serving you this year. Please look after me." He winked. Luka flinched and I almost wanted to puke. "Today is tomato soup, boneless fish with vegetables and ice cream with mango pudding."

He placed the dishes on the table and bowed once more. "Please enjoy your meals. Good bye Miss Hatsune," he glanced up to Luka, "and _Miss Megurine." _

"Y-you may leave now." She turned away, her ears slightly pink. Gakupo hid a smile and left with the trolley.

I watched as he disappeared through the door. Then my gaze returned to Luka. "How does he know our names?"

"The butlers here are expected to know every single girls name here." Her voice came out dry and weak.

"Oh ok…" I looked down at the food in front of me. "Wow! These look so delicious!" I picked up the fork. "I'm going to chow down now!"

Luka picked up hers. "I'm hungry as well."

We ate our dinner. The soup was delicious. The fish was so irresistible that words could not describe it. Tears rolled down my cheeks. It was my first time eating something this delicious. When I was home with my mum, we ate nothing but plain rice every day. It was a good thing I could get into this school through scholarship.

While I was about to eating the mango pudding, I overheard a bunch of girls whispering among their table.

"Is that Luka over there?" a brown haired girl murmured.

"I think it is, Miki. Isn't she the girl who fell in love with a butler?" A girl with a yellow ponytail asked.

I sneaked a peek at Luka. She bit her lips, her knuckles white from gripping on the fork.

"Who was that butler's name again, Neru?" The brown haired girl, Miki, edged closer to the other girl.

"It was… I think Gakupo!" Neru said.

I dropped the fork on the ground. Luka tightened her grip. Luka liked that purple-haired butler? The butler who just served us then?

A fluro-pinked hair girl with two curls hanging from the side of her head sighed. "Miki, Neru, don't you find that that disgusting? Who would love such a lowly servant?"

"Yeah… who would love such a low person? And poor new transferred girl over there. She has to sit near someone who fell in love with filth." Miki shot me sympathetic looks. Tears were on the edge of rolling down Luka's cheeks.

"Poor thing… I hope she won't become like Luka." Neru muttered, "Luka doesn't deserve to be the student council –"

I banged my fist against the table and snapped my head around to the bunch of girls. They flinched, staring at me in horror as I made my way towards them. I stopped in front of Neru. She gulped, a drop of sweat trickled down her cheeks.

"W-what d-do you want?"

I plastered a fake smile on my face."Are you Neru?"

"Yeah…" Neru leaned back.

"Well Neru," I plastered a smile on my lips, "will you shut the hell up and get lost? I find that gossiping of yours extremely irritating."

"How dare you say that?" Miki sneered. "Just when we were feeling sorry for you and thinking of giving you a chance of leaving that girl who fell in love with a trash, how humiliating."

"I don't need pity and invitation from stupid people." I growled.

The pinked hair girl flared her nostrils. "How dare you call us stupid!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Those who think they are better than others are truly idiots. What's wrong with falling in love with someone?"

Neru stood up, her eyes meeting mine. "You don't get it? Luka fell in with a butler. She is a maiden from a very rich family. Doesn't she bring shame into her family? Butlers are like servants."

Luka bit her lip. "Miku, let's don't fight. She is right after all. I'm nothing but a burden to my family." She stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go back to the table and eat."

"No Luka, they are wrong. You're not a burden. It's just that some people don't understand what love really means." I squeezed her hand. Her eyes slightly widened. "So what if she falls in love with a butler?" I turned back to the girls. "So what if someone falls in love with a pig or cow? There is nothing wrong with love. It's a wonderful feeling that should be celebrated when you feel it. Those who have not experienced it will never understand it."

"So you experienced love before?" Miki snorted. "Pathetic girl, you're probably like Luka, falling in love with a poor human."

She was right. The boy I fell in love with was a heartless, unfaithful person. He was a coward. I remembered the time when we played in the park and found a lady bug. He was freaking out and jumped 10 metres in the air. But that didn't stop me from loving him. I loved his warmth, his comfort, and his smile that was contagious. I didn't regret falling in love with him. I only regret not expressing my feeling, and hating him for suddenly leaving me.

I don't want someone going through the same pain as I did –the pain of not being able to end up with the person. I don't want Luka be heart broken and leave Gakupo when he was still there, in her reach. No one deserved that horrible feeling. She deserved better. She deserved happiness.

"So what if I fell in love? I didn't regret it. I'll tell you, one day, you'll meet the soul mate, and you won't care if he is ugly or short. You won't care if he is poor and rich. You won't care about his bad points. You'll be only focusing on his good points, his warm smile and the love you feel for him. One day, you'll find someone like that, and…" my eyes bore into Neru's, "one day, you won't care about status or what so ever. You will only want him by your side, and that will make you happy forever."

Luka sniffed and wiped her eyes. "T-thank you Miku…"

Neru's lips quivered. She gritted her teeth. "You jerk… don't talk to me like you know everything!" She raised her hand.

Luka gasped. Miki and the pin haired girl all flinched back, shocked by the thoughtless action of her friend. Neru made a swinging action, deliberately wanting to slap my face. I clenched my hand into a ball of fist, waiting for the pain come. Her hand smacked towards me. It drew closer and closer…

…It was stopped by another firm hand.

Luka and the girls gasped. I looked up. It was him.

"Now now… Neru, didn't I tell you violence is inappropriate for ladies?" Kaito purred.

Neru frowned. "Why are you stopping me Kaiko? Are you on her side?"

His piercing blue eyes flickered to mine, causing me to gulp. Then it went back to hers. "No, of course not, I'm just here because I have a proposal to make."

"What proposal?" Neru and I both inquired.

He nodded. "The school contest is two weeks away, am I correct?"

Luka and I exchanged glances. "Yes, and?"

"Instead of taking out your anger here, instead, why don't you guys compete with each other in the school contest? It doesn't matter what place you get. You only need to get a place better than each other to win. If you win, the other person will have to apologise and do one thing that you would like them to do." He smiled. "Isn't that a better fight?"

Neru, Miki and the pink haired girl nodded with each other.

"Alright, then let's settle our fight in the school contest. We'll win and make you, Miku apologise and become our servant for the rest of your high school life." Miki glared and jabbed a finger against my chest. "Be prepared, we'll make sure you regret your words!"

They sneered and followed each other out of the hall. I raised an eyebrow while Luka squeezed my arm.

"I'm sorry Miku, b-because of me, y-you –"

"It's alright Luka." I smiled. "It was not because of you, alright? It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

She nodded obediently. Kaito let a sigh escaped his lips and he turned away, shaking his head.

I called out his name, "Kaiko!"

He stopped. "What?"

I hesitated. "Thanks…" I said. "Thanks for stopping that slap for me."

"Wow, Miku," he gaped his mouth, "I never thought in a thousand years would you actually thank me."

I tossed my head, hiding my trembling mouth. "I-I just don't want to be indebted to a person."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, consider it as a reward for standing up for your friend."

A small smile curved up on my lips as he walked away. I patted Luka's shoulders and stared up the ceiling as the candle lights created shadows which danced on the walls. After tonight, there will be a lot of work and things happening. There might be more arguments with those girls, even though I wanted to be friendly to everyone. But I knew I was going to be alright; after all, what could be worse than being in the same room as boy?


	5. Dreams Of the Fateful Meeting

**A/N: Hi everyone out there, I haven't been updating lately because I have been very busy with school. since that is all over, I can finally start updating on this. I am sorry if you wished for more story development, there will be more soon, i promise, so i hope that you would continue to support this! Thanks! _ **

* * *

The darkness slowly crept around me. My subconscious submerged from my mind and coldness swept over me like a splash of icy water. Then, I felt myself fall. I fell faster and faster, into the endless oblivion. There was nothing I could do, nothing to grab to stop myself. Everything seemed hopeless.

"Mi-chan…"

A child's voice called out from the black surroundings. All of a sudden, warmth blasted up through my whole body. A blinding light flashed out and casted out the darkness. Shards of glass drifted around me. They fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle, forming a picture of a playground.

Soon I found myself surrounded by children swings and trees. I held my breath as realisation hit me. It was this spot—this playground that allowed me to have that fateful meeting with 'him'. Paint peeled off the yellow slide. Two worn-out swings lay on the opposite of it, creaking quietly as wind blew by. A seesaw stood beside it with the shape of an elephant carved on both of the wooden-end seats.

I strolled to it, letting my fingers trail over the eyes of the elephant. Nostalgia twinged in me. This seesaw, that slide, this whole place – it had not changed one bit.

A warm breeze tickled my face. Dust carried by it swirled around on the seat of the seesaw furthest from me. It shimmered, and then a little girl appeared.

Two teal-haired ponytails flowed down to her elbows. Her pale skin wanned under the sun, almost making her seem ghostly. She had her face buried in her hands, her shoulders trembling. This was me—the 7 year old version from 10 years ago.

Empathy churned in me. Was this how I looked when I sought comfort in this place? I decided to approach her –like how I would have wanted someone else to long time ago when I wept—and opened my mouth.

"Hey…"

"Hey! Are you ok?" A familiar voice called from the behind. I snapped up in recognition. This voice… it was what drew me out from the darkness…

We both turned our heads towards it. A boy around the age of 7 tilted his head. Sunlight shone in my eyes, causing me to see nothing but his chin and downwards. The light blinded and hid away his face. But I knew who he was regardless whether I saw him fully or not.

A sharp breath escaped my lips as I took a step back.

_You…_I thought, _it's you…_

"Go away." The little version of me sniffled.

He stepped closer. It seemed as if I was invisible to him. "But you were crying."

"I got dirt in my eyes."

"But I heard sobs."

There was silence at first before she –me –hastily added, "Well, I only pretended to cry."

He crossed his arms. "Why would you do something like that?"

"To attract attention."

He let his arms drop to his side. "That's a really lame excuse. You're a horrible liar."

A flush tinted on her cheeks and she glanced away in embarrassment. "Just go away."

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. Was I really that terrible at being untruthful? Was it really easy for a seven year old boy to notice it? Perhaps I should attend drama classes and practise on controlling my expressions.

He refused to step down. Instead, he persistently drew near her. "Hey, want to hear something special?"

She curiously raised her head. "What is it?"

A breath rushed through my mouth. Oh no… here it comes…

I imagined a goofy grin to flash on his face. He skipped forward and pulled out a crunched piece of paper from his pockets. Fumbling to smooth it out, he used the seesaw's metal pole for support. After that, he cleared his throat like as if he was a public speaker whom was about to do his speech.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, here is this wonderful song that…" he scratched behind his head, "…well I haven't thought of what name to call it yet."

The little version of me raised an eyebrow. "What? How could you not know what it's called?"

"I made it myself," he admitted. "I just haven't finished it yet."

"Ok…" she mused out.  
He coughed once more. Then, by inhaling a deep breath, he sung out the first clear note. The piece of music first started out soft and low. But then it reached a crescendo, causing him to sing higher and louder. Both of us –the current me and the younger me – gasped as powerful emotions clashed into us. For some reason, the sunlight seemed to shine brighter. Every distinctive sound could be heard, ranging from the cries of the black crows to the rustle of the leaves. The air tasted sweet like marshmallows, sweeter and more delicious than ever before. The notes and pitch that harmoniously drifted out of his mouth left us hungering for more.

This feeling made me reminisce of all the hilarious memories that I kept behind my mind. For the past ten years, I forced myself to stop thinking of him – to stop missing him. For all the resistance to abruptly crumble down like a wall, freedom overwhelmed me, leaving me exhilarated and light as a feather.

This… just by watching this scene happens again made me want to see him again; it almost made me forget all the hatred stored in my heart over the years. Almost.

As he finished his last memorable note, I could not help but smile. Watching as the other me do the same thing, a thought flowed through my head.

"That's right," I whispered to no one in particular, "love him when you get the chance." I clenched my fist. "Love him when he is right there."

She clapped her hands. "Wow! That was amazing! All the worries in me just disappeared!"

He stuck out his thumb. "Thanks! I put a lot of effort into this."

She hopped off the seesaw and leaned forward towards him. "What's your name? I'm Miku, but please call me Mi-chan."

He raised one hand in the air, resting it on his chest. "Me? I am…" There was a perceptible pause. "No…" he shook his head, "call me Kei-chan instead."

"Kei-chan…" we both repeated, the nickname fitting perfectly on my tongue. I shuddered. No… control yourself. 'He' hurt you before. Do not allow him to render you shivering for him more, do not allow yourself to lose your posture. I must always remind myself of his abandonment, his sudden betrayal. There was nothing good in trusting a guy.

Suddenly, my surroundings began to dissolve. The darkness once more returned. Falling into a hole, I left behind the gullible teal-girl with the boy who was going to break her heart.

* * *

I snuggled under the warm bed cover, breaking away from my dreams. My conscious gradually came back. Something firm touched my hands – something comfortable and familiar – and an urge to shift closer to whatever it was filled me.

Then a rich voice rippled out, "You… what on earth are you doing?"

I groaned. Another voice? Another dream? Even though I did not want to openly admit this, but a spring of joy jumped in me when I thought that I would see 'him' again. Whenever 'he' passed my mind, behind all the hatred, there would always be longing. Denying this had not been easy. I could still remember the first few days where I had not taken a single bite after father and 'he' left. My stomach growled, screaming for food. However, the agony in my heart was way more excruciating. The sorrow of losing two important people in a short amount of time was hard to digest. Even my mother, who was usually strong-willed, cried for several weeks.

"Hey, wake up." The voice rang out again. This time, I realised that it could not have been from my dreams. My eyes snapped open, only to find them boring into a pair of sea blue ones. They sparked in the most particular way – unique and slightly mesmerizing.

"Why are you here?" Kaito asked.

I blinked. "I sleep in the same room as you."

"Yeah," his eyebrows furrowed, "but not in the same bed."

…

…What?

A few moments flew past before my mind fully processed his words. I noticed that I lay right beside him, our faces directly facing each other. We were in the same bed, same sheet, and same cover.

This was not good…

"Are you sure this is your bed?" I asked him. "This could be mine."

"No, this is definitely mine," he replied.

"What? This should be mine." I inched away. "Why would I snuggle into your bed then?"

He shrugged. "How should I know? Maybe you abruptly started liking men and couldn't resist my charms."

"… Like that is so going to happen to me." Why would I crawl into his bed? There were no memories of such an action done. There had to be a mistake.

"You can't say that, I've seen ice princesses ignoring me before," he sighed, "and then the next thing you know, they all pounce on me."

I frowned. "Weren't you dressed up as a girl?"

He eyed me evenly. "There was a time when I wore pants … I wasn't always a cross dresser."

Pretending to be surprised, I gasped. "Whoa, really? I thought you enjoyed wearing skirts ever since you were a baby."

A sarcastic laugh rolled out of his mouth. "That was very funny, gorilla girl. Now get out of my bed."

Those last few words sounded like a command. Was he ordering me around? "Are you sure it's your bed? All the bed covers look the same."

He groaned. "There is only two bed covers in this room, one bed has the walls on its left side and the other has it on its right." He jabbed a finger behind him. "This bed has its walls to its left, which means its mine."

I glanced at the wall. He was right. This was his. How in the world did I get into his bed? Was I sleep-walking?

I coughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I'll get out now. I must have sleep-walked into your bed."

Flipping the sheet open, I jumped out and entered my own bed. Then I hid under the covers, slightly humiliated. This was so embarrassing. I could not believe that I touched a boy's skin numerous times in less than two days while I had been avoiding that for 10 years now. My perfect record of distancing-yourself-away-from-men was utterly shattered. Despair lit in me.

His voice was heard again. "Hey gorilla girl, you hate guys, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…"there was a pause, "then why were you constantly repeating the name 'Kei-chan' in your sleep?"

As soon as I heard that nickname, I sprung up, my eyes gazing sharply at Kaito. "What? I said something like that?"

He creased his eyebrows into a frown and nodded. "Yes… you were smiling while muttering that out." Rubbing his shoulders with his palm, he shuddered. "It gave me the shivers."

"…I-It doesn't matter." I shook my head. "I-it was just some character from a cartoon show that I used to watch when I was a child."

A pair of observant eyes laid one me. He studied me carefully, drawing every single detail into him. After that, he let out a sigh. "Man, you suck at lying. You should see your face. It goes all twisted."

I wanted to retort, but he stopped me before I could even start with another question. "Also, since you hate guys, I expected you to lurch at me right after you found out that you and I shared the same bed." He tilted his head. "Why didn't you do that?"

I considered it for a while. My head ran along through a lot of things. It was on how he enjoyed music so much, how he helped me last night from the bullies. But the most crucial part was that dream I had. It left me feeling a little forgiving and accepting. Perhaps that was the reason why.

I tried to act like it was nothing huge, hiding a small smile. "Well, I just had a dream – a very special one, I suppose."

* * *

**A/N: This will be the end of the chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and please do give lots of reviews. I'm not sure if people enjoy this, and i'm scared that i'm posting chapters up and no one is really bothering to read it... TT-TT**


End file.
